Out of the mouths of babes
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: Grace wonders why she doesn't call Kono, auntie Kono. Total Fluff.


**The title I stole from a story from the JAG fan fiction realm. The story is very different.**

**Out of the mouth of babes**

The entire 5-0 family was gathered at the McGarrett household. Even Mary had managed to come from LA to join for a few weeks of holiday. The atmosphere was relaxed and homey and everyone was having a good time.

Well, almost everyone. Grace was confused. She called Chin, Uncle Chin. She called Steve, Uncle Steve but Kono just Kono. But why? She decided to go ask her dad.

'Daddy, why is Kono just Kono?'

Danny looked at his daughter, trying to figure out what she meant. Not really seeing what it is she was trying to say he questioned:

'What do you mean pumpkin?'

'Well, I call Steve, Uncle Steve and Chin, Uncle Chin but why not Kono, Auntie Kono?'

Danny was taken aback; he actually didn't know the answer. Thankfully Mary had heard the conversation.

'Well your Uncles are friends of your daddy and so is Kono, but we don't call them aunties, it's confusing. Now if Kono married Uncle Steve she'd become your auntie.'

Grace seemed to ponder this and then nodded carefully.

'So if Uncle Steve marries Kono, she will become auntie Kono?'

'Exactly.'

Suddenly Grace smiled and went back to coloring.

Danny leaned over to Mary.

'You do realize that Steve and Kono are not together?'

'It was just an example, she'll probably forget tomorrow.'

But Grace did not forget.

**A few weeks later**

A few weeks later they had another barbeque at the McGarrett household. They were all sitting at the table when suddenly Grace spoke up.

'Kono?'

'Yes sweetie?'

'When are you going to marry Uncle Steve?'

Kono, who had just been taking a drink spit it out on her plate and looked at Grace with panicked eyes. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else had heard, glad to see everyone else was otherwise occupied.

'Why do you ask?'

'Well, if you marry Uncle Steve, you become Auntie Kono.'

Stating it like it was the clearest thing in the world she then went back to her food. Steve at the other side of the table looked at Kono and raised an eyebrow at her panicked expression she shook her head and mouthed 'later' to him.

Grace had actually not been far off when it came to Steve and Kono. Marriage was a far away concept right now, but they had been dating secretly for months now. She couldn't wait to tell Steve this.

Later that night Steve and Kono were sitting on the beach.

'You know, Grace asked me an interesting question today.'

'Hmm.' Steve was doing wonderful things to her neckline at the moment but she really had to get this out.

'She asked when Uncle Steve was going to marry Kono.'

Suddenly the caresses stopped and he pulled back with a deer in the headlights kind of look.

'And may I ask why she asked that?'

'Apparently she wants to call me auntie Kono.'

Steve seemed to think about this hard. Then he looked in her eyes and kissed her, when he pulled back she felt something slip onto her finger.

'Well, we can't leave the girl hanging.'

Kono looked at her hand, seeing a beautiful ring there; she tackled Steve to the ground kissing him passionately.

'I'll take that as a yes then?'

She shut him up with a kiss.

Grace who had been watching from the window did her best to repress a squeal and quickly got to bed, tomorrow she'd have a new auntie!

**The next morning**

Everyone was gathered at the breakfast table. When Grace walked in she gave everyone a kiss and when she got to Kono she said:

'Good morning auntie Kono.'

The entire table fell silent. Mary looked at Danny, Danny looked at Steve, Steve looked at Kono and Kono just looked scared. Realizing it was probably best just to act normal she replied:

'Good morning Grace.'

But Danny didn't want to let it go.

'Grace, what did we talk about the other day?'

'I can't call Kono auntie unless she marries Uncle Steve.'

'Exactly, then why are you calling Kono auntie.'

'Because she's marrying Uncle Steve!' She rolled her eyes and Danny could almost hear the 'DUH!' at the end.

Danny looked like a goldfish.

'No she's not.'

Grace rolled her eyes again in the way of 'all parents are so stupid'.

'Yes they are! He asked her last night, so now I can call Kono, auntie Kono. Can we have breakfast now?'

The silence at the table was deafening.

'Steve?'

'Yes Daniel?'

Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath afraid to hear the answer to his own question.

'Is it true?'

Steve looked at Kono and she nodded then smiled. Steve followed suit.

'Can't have Grace missing an Auntie now can we?'

The chaos that erupted around them only made them smile wider. Grace just shook her head and decided to get her own breakfast; adults are such idiots some times.


End file.
